What are we?
by Staff of Asclepius
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are hanging out at the park a few weeks after Andi's party, and Cyrus is still unsure of where they stand. Yeah sure they held hands at the party, but they never explicitly said anything. They never said what they were. Things get cleared up when they talk on the swings.


**Set after series finale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Andi Mack or any of it's characters**

**Also if what I describe in this chapter makes you uncomfortable because "they're children", then that's your problem. This takes place the summer before they begin high school. People that age date, and make out, and talk about the things I talk about. Nothing I describe is overly sexual for people their age. Hell when I was their age I knew a couple people who had already had sex with multiple people. What I describe is definitely within the realm of possibility and not inappropriate. **

It had been two weeks since Andi's party, since TJ had held his hand. And yet Cyrus was still unsure of what they were. TJ and Cyrus had spent nearly every day together since school ended. Sometimes they would hold hands, but TJ was always very bashful and could never meet his eyes when they did. Were they a couple or not? It was all so confusing for Cyrus. He was sure TJ had feelings for him, and he knew TJ knew he had feelings for him. So why wasn't he making a move? He knew they were only 13 so it wasn't the weirdest thing to be taking things slow. But not even one kiss? Not a single hint at anything beyond a deep friendship. Cryus was sure they were more then friends but since no words had ever actually been spoken it was hard to tell exactly what more then friends meant. Buffy and Marty kissed, Andi and Jonah kissed, hell Cyrus had even kissed Iris over a year ago. What was TJ waiting for?

Cyrus wondered all these things as he swung beside the boy he didn't dare call his boyfriend, even though he suspected that's what he was.

"What's up Cy?" Cyrus heard TJ's voice come out of the sidelines bringing him back to the present.

"Oh nothing," Cyrus brushed off, "just got a lot on my mind."

TJ jumped from his swing, a concerned look on his face as he approached Cyrus's swing. He grabbed the chain bringing Cyrus to a stop. "What's up? Do you want to talk about it?" His tone genuinely concerned for Cyrus's well being. The idea that anything had upset his muffin was cause for alarm.

"It's nothing, honestly, I'm fine." Cyrus said, more convincingly this time, putting up a smile. "You know me, always the busy brain. No big deal promise."

TJ eyed him wearily. "Alright well you tell me if anything changes and become more serious. Don't want any thoughts upsetting that pretty little head of yours." He said the last part tousling Cyrus's hair as he leaned forward and kissed the very top of his head covered by his head.

Cyrus's heart skipped a beat. It had finally happened. Granted it wasn't a real kiss, but TJ's lips had touched his skin, and that was a good enough start for him. His smile widened and became genuine.

"I know exactly the thing to cheer you up," TJ said enthusiastically moving behind Cyrus's swing. "Get your mind off anything troubling."

Cyrus turned around to look at him confused but too late. He felt TJ's hands touch his lower back right above his butt as they pushed him high and fast into the air. Cyrus let out a small scream of a yelp as he went higher and higher. Each time feeling TJ's big hands on his back sending another rush of adrenaline through him as he flew through the air.

"Remember this Underdog?" TJ shouted up at him as he ran underneath the swing as he went up.

Cyrus let out his usual yelp and laughed as he came back down. But this time TJ moved in front of the swing to stop it from going forward any further. TJ grabbed either side of the swings chains and walked forward causing Cyrus to walk backwards. So they were now standing face to face the swing seat against Cyrus's back keeping him in place. They each breathed heavily. This was definitely different. They had never stood this close before. Cyrus could feel the warmth of TJ's breath on the tip of his nose.

They looked at each other in silence, Cyrus examining every part of TJ's face and expression trying to read what he was thinking at the moment, but TJ was only looking at Cyrus's lips, biting his own.

"I care about you a lot you know." TJ finally spoke, looking up to meet Cyrus's eyes. There was non of that classic TJ swagger though. No confidence. Cyrus could see he was terrified. His voice was soft, vulnerable.

"I care about you too" Cyrus assured him.

TJ smiled at this then was silent again, Cyrus could tell he was thinking of what to say next.

"TJ, what's-" Cyrus tried to speak but was cut off.

"What are we?" TJ asked him hesitantly.

Cyrus looked at the taller boy, his jaw dropped. He had been expecting TJ to tell him that, not to ask it of him.

"Well... We're" Cyrus thought for a moment. "I care about you a lot."

"I care about you too. But what does that make us?" TJ responded quickly.

Cyrus stared at him, not knowing what to say. He didn't wan't to presume anything and claim too much. But he didn't want to claim they were less then what they were and upset TJ or have him pull away. TJ moving away from him was the absolute last thing he wanted in this moment. He could feel his warmth emanating off of him and it was the best feeling Cyrus had ever experienced.

"I know, what I feel.." TJ hesitated, "And what I would like us to be. But I need to hear it from you. Out loud and clear, so we're on the same page and there is no more possible confusion." He spoke his last words very precisely as if he'd rehearsed it in his head.

"We're..." Cyrus started to speak, looking at the anticipation in TJ's eyes. "TJ, will you be my boyfriend?" Cyrus finally asked? his heart felt like it stopped the second the words left his lips.

TJ greeted these words with the biggest smile Cyrus had ever seen. "Of course!" He said proudly before leaning forward and kissing Cyrus on the lips.

Cyrus immediately snapped his eyes shut as he felt the taller boys lips collide with his own. They were soft, and he could feel TJ's large hands wrapping around the back of his head deepening their kiss. Now this was a real kiss. This felt right, it felt natural, it felt perfect. So much better then the uncomfortable peck he shared with Iris. Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ waist instinctively not wanting the kiss to end.

TJ leaned back, this forehead still leaned against Cyrus's. His eyes still partially closed with the largest grin on his face. A sigh of relief spread between them.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" TJ said softly.

But Cyrus wasn't thinking about anything. Anything other then the boy in front of him, who's warmth had just departed him for some reason, and whose lips were touching his own. And about the growing warmth and blood flow he was feeling reach lower into his body.

"Probably as long as I've wanted to do this." Cyrus spoke hurriedly as he grabbed TJ's head and pulled him in for another kiss.

This one was definitely more then just a simple long peck like before. Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ's neck and shoulders bringing him up as close to TJ's height as was possible, at the same time TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus's waist clinging their torsos and lower bodies together as well. Cyrus opened his mouth allowing TJ's tongue to enter greeting it with his own.

They stayed this way for a minute, devouring every inch of each other before TJ finally pulled away. Breathless he pulled back from Cyrus and looked him in the eye.

"We should probably be heading home." He spoke softly, still so close to his boyfriends face.

Cyrus nodded in agreement. "In a minute." he responded aloud.

"Why?" TJ asked confused.

Cyrus looked down at the now very evident erection that had grown in his pants as they kissed, then back up to TJ. Upon seeing how aroused he'd made his boyfriend, TJ let out a great laugh. But it wasn't born of mocking. It was a sweet laugh, of understanding. He moved away from Cyrus and back over to his own swing as Cyrus sat back down on his swing uncomfortably.

"Just let me know when you're ready." he laughed as he began swinging again.

After about 10 minutes TJ walked Cyrus, his new official boyfriend home from the park holding his hand the entire way.


End file.
